1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liferaft and in particular to a reversible liferaft, i.e. one which can be occupied satisfactorily regardless of the way it floats.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are three categories of previously known liferafts.
Firstly there are so-called open reversible or platform liferafts, most commonly used on vessels on inshore routes. These liferafts comprise either single or multiple buoyancy tubes arranged in a polygon e.g. with 8, 10 or 12 sides, surrounding a single sheet of waterproof fabric which forms a floor. Such liferafts are not supplied with any protection means such as a canopy, to protect the occupant from the environment e.g. wind and rain, although some are provided with thermal protective aids.
Secondly, there are those reversible liferafts which comprise either a single or multiple buoyancy tubes, again arranged in a polygon to surround a sheet of waterproof fabric which provides a floor. These liferafts incorporate means of attaching a separately stowed, manually erectable arch and canopy system. Action is required by the occupant(s) to erect and cause the arch system to inflate. This type of reversible liferaft is commonly stowed on commercial aircraft.
The third category comprises reversible liferafts comprising a single polygonal buoyancy tube and incorporating arch tubes which during deployment of the liferaft are restrained. The occupants need to release the arch tubes and erect the canopy. Liferafts in this category are commonly provided on helicopters.